


The Fool and The Knight

by antichrists_mom



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Days of Bat Jokes, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Batjokes Gotham Exchange, Batjokes Week, Batman - Freeform, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Psychological Trauma, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antichrists_mom/pseuds/antichrists_mom
Summary: Just a short little poem like thing for Bruce and John, we have yet to be given any closure about how the boys are faring in the next season so I wanted to give everyone some comfort. Bruce basically saying everything he should have to John and John being a precious little baby about it.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Joker (DCU), John Doe & Bruce Wayne, John Doe/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne & Original Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 30





	The Fool and The Knight

This was not what the fool had planned.  
"I love you, John why can't you see that?!"  
John gasps and looks shocked but then angry, before he can tear into Bruce with his words the dark knight speaks again.  
"I made mistakes in the beginning, I used you to get intel on the pact but things changed when I saw you at the bar, I know that now. I had been whipped for you for longer than I knew."

Bruce sighs and gives a sad toothy smile to John as he slowly approaches him, Batman's cowl discarded.  
He'll always get you with that Wayne charm.  
From the beginning,  
John's back hits the wall.  
"You killed 6 people right in front of me John." Bruce said bluntly.  
The smile wouldn't go.  
"I stayed by your side until we were both bloody and beaten down by each other and the paramedics had to take us away.”  
Bruce looks like he wants to chuckle, Joker would know.  
He just doesn't know what's so funny.  
"Of course you are my friend."  
It was were.  
"I could have left John.  
I didn't have to go to Arkham and see you.  
Spend every free moment with you that I had.  
To make sure you got better.  
All so that we could have a chance to be together again. And even after this, after you broke my heart again.  
I'm still here.  
And I still love you."  
Bruce is looking intently into John's eyes, his hands in John's messed up and greasy hair, they're foreheads vibrating heat off of each other.  
Tears on cheeks.  
"Isn't that funny John Doe?"  
And he laughed.  
As the fool will.  
And the knight kissed him.  
And the fool kissed back.  
Their bloodshed and tear tired eyes rested their lids.  
They molded into each other.  
As two of the same stitch would.  
And they silently gave their vows that neither one of them would ever be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!!


End file.
